The future Mrs Bing
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler are friends. When her boyfriend leaves, Chandler shows her that good men exist.
1. Monica's birthday

Here is a new story.

Monica and Chandler are just friends. They are in love but don't realize it.

I hope you enjoy reading this.

Monica smiled as she woke up to being in Pete's arms. It was her birthday and she couldn't be happier. She had great friends, a great job, an apartment she loved and a boyfriend of 8 months.

He kissed her lips when her eyes opened. "Happy birthday."

She sat up on her elbow. "Thank you." She leaned towards him and passionately kissed him.

Things started to heat up when he stopped it. "I need to talk to you."

She rolled off of him and sat up. "Ok what's going on?"

He cleared his throat and sat up as well. "I got an amazing job offer last night and I took it."

She smiled and hugged him. "Oh honey, that's great. What is it?"

"Three different people want me to buy their restaurants. I know it will be a lot of work and take a lot of time but I know I could do it." He explained.

She rubbed his leg. "Well I think it's a great idea." She got up and grabbed her bathrobe. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can celebrate." She put her hand on the door knob and he stopped her.

"There is one more thing you should know." He said softly.

She nodded and sat back on the bed with him.

He took a deep breath then started to tell her. "Now, you know I love you but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The job is in California."

Her eyes got wide. "California? Really?"

He nodded and looked into his lap. "I have to do this."

Tears filled her eyes. "So this is over?"

"I'm afraid so." He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

That day, Pete got his things from her apartment and left. Leaving Monica heartbroken on her birthday. And it was just hours before she and her friends were going to a new club that opened for her birthday.

Chandler came over all dressed up. "Hey Mon, everyone is downstairs. Are you ready?" He called out.

She came out of her room in a blue jean skirt, a white shirt and high heels. Her hair was slightly curled. "You look beautiful Mon."

A small smile came across her lips. "Thank you." She said a little sadly.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her back for support. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Then she felt the tears slowly escape her eyes. "No I'm not. Pete left me. He's going to California for a job offer."

Chandler pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm so sorry. " He kissed the top of her head. "And I understand if you don't want to go tonight."

She pulled away and shook her head. "No I want to go." She smiled at him.

"As long as you're sure." He took her hand and led her out of the door.

Once they got there, it wasn't that crowded. After all it was only Thursday night. Everyone usually came on the weekends. They were all sitting on around drinking. Monica told them about Pete. They knew she didn't want to talk about it so they didn't ask questions. After a half an hour Ross had to go. He had to get up early.

Ross kissed Monica's cheek. "Happy birthday."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Pretty soon, Monica and Chandler were left alone. Joey left with a girl, Phoebe and Rachel left because they too had to work early.

Monica and Chandler were dancing. He held her hips and she put her arms around him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He said in her ear because of the loud music.

They walked out to Chandler's car and they drove home.

"Thank you for being so sweet tonight." She told him.

It's not a problem." He smiled.

They were looking into each other's eyes and before they knew it, their lips were touching. As it grew deeper, they both made it to the back seat. Monica took her shoes off as she sat on his lap.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked out of breath.

She nodded. "I have never been surer about anything."

**What did you think?**


	2. just say yes

**Thank you for reviewing..**

As his hands roamed her body, the kissing grew deeper. Soon all their clothes were off and the windows fogged up. They both had a little bit to drink. They weren't drunk enough to regret but a little drunk to want to do this. To want to take their friendship to a new level.

Once they were finished, they sat side by side in the backseat, realizing what had just happened. They knew it was wrong. They were friends. But they both couldn't stop thinking about how great it was. It somehow felt so right. It felt like they should have been doing this all along. Kind of like they were meant for eachother.

The next morning, Chandler peaked his head in Monica's apartment. "Is Rachel here?"

She put down her spray bottle and rag. "No. Everyone just left for work."

He nodded and walked in. "Should we just forget last night ever happened?"

"I uh I guess we probably should." She softly said.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess so. Although last night was amazing." He let out a small laugh.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah it was. It turned out to be a great birthday."

He nodded. "I had fun too. Well, have a good day." He gave her a quick hug before leaving. Seconds later, he walked back into the apartment. "Why does it have to end?"

"What?" She asked surprised by what he was asking.

He closed the space between them and held her small hands into his own. He looked into her blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat. "Why does last night have to be a one-time thing?"

She looked into his eyes and was lost for words. She never noticed how pretty his eyes were. Not until today. Today she saw him differently than she ever had before.

"Don't you remember when I dated Kip?" She asked. "Don't you remember how we broke up and he left the group?" She put a hand on his chest. "I'm not sure I can handle loosing you Chandler. You are one of my best friends. What's going to happen if we were to break up?"

He cupped her face into his hands. "You never know, we may not break up. Besides, we can take this one day at a time. No rushing things. You're beautiful Mon and last night was one of the best nights of my life. It would be hard to forget."

She smiled at him. "I don't know what to say."

He rubbed her arms then held her hands. "Just say yes."

She moved her arms around his neck. "Yes, I want to give this a try with you."

He smiled. "You really mean it?"

She nodded. "I really do."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "So are you free tonight?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"I get off at 7. Come get me from the restaurant?" She asked and played with his tie.

He had his arms on her sides and kissed her forehead. "Ok I will be there. I have to get to work now." He started walking to the door.

"Wait." She said and he turned around. "Where are we going?"

"You will just have to see." He winked at her and left.


	3. date

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Chandler came out of his room and saw his four friends standing there and smiling.

He looked at Joey. "Let me guess. You told these guys?" He asked and gestured to his three friends that couldn't hold in their excitement.

Joey nodded with the look of guilt on his face.

Chandler laughed. "Are you ok with this Ross?" He was more worried about Ross being mad than anything.

Ross nodded. "Yeah, at first I was mad but I know you would never hurt my sister."

Chandler smiled and hugged Ross. "Thanks man."

Rachel and Phoebe also hugged Chandler. "We are so happy for you." Rachel said.

"Yes very." Phoebe added.

Chandler nervously went to Monica's job at 7. She had changed out of her work clothes and into a pink dress.

He smiled and extended his hand for her to take. "You look amazing. Are you ready?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you and yes I'm ready."

They walked hand in hand down the street. Neither of them were saying a word. They just enjoyed being together and enjoying the night air. They walked to a field. The tree's had lights on them. On the ground was a blanket and a nice meal.

"Wow this looks great." She said as he led her to go sit.

"I'm glad you like it." He opened the basket and poured them each a glass of champagne.

"I really do." She smiled, taking it all in.

He rubbed her leg. "I'm glad. So, the gang knows."

Her eyes got wide. "Is Ross mad?"

He shook his head. "No they are all really happy."

They talked and laughed as they ate. After dinner, he walked her back home.

"I had a great time." She said.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I did too."

She was still facing him and put her hand behind her back and on the door knob. "Do you maybe want to come in?"

He nodded and softly kissed her.

She led him inside and into her bedroom. She shut the door and began kissing him. They kissed on her bed for a while. She laid on her pillows while he sat up on his elbow and leaned over her.

"Mm I don't want to go." He said breaking away.

She rubbed his chest. "Don't. Stay here tonight."

He kissed her lips. "Ok." He whispered.

Chandler was up early the next morning. He tried to quietly get up without waking her up.

"Where are you going?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go back to bed. I need to go to work." He left her apartment.

"Um can I help you?" He asked a very pregnant young girl that was out in the hall.

Tears were streaming down her face. "My family and I just moved next door. I'm only 15 and I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Do you want me to help you find parents to take care of your baby?" He asked.

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you. My name is Penny."

He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Chandler."

He told Monica about it and they spent the next couple of weeks looking for possible parents for Penny's baby. No one seemed to be a good match.

"I feel so bad. I want to find parents for her baby." Chandler said one night in bed as he stroked Monica's back.

She kissed him and laid her head on his chest. "I know honey me too."

Chandler sighed. He really thought that Penny was a nice girl. He wanted to be able to do more for the young girl.


	4. planning

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

A couple months had gone by. Monica and Chandler had helped Penny find a family for her baby. It was a couple that had just bought a house in the suburbs. They had been married for 2 years and had been trying to get pregnant for a year. Monica had known the woman, Samantha from work. She knew her and her husband Will would be excellent parents to Penny's baby. It was now three weeks until her baby was going to be born. Which was in October.

Monica and chandler have been dating for 4 months now. They were at her apartment watching a movie. He had his legs on the couch and Monica sat in between his legs and her head lay on his chest. Her hands rested on his legs and his arms were wrapped around her.

When the movie was over, Chandler turned the TV off. Monica sat up a little and tilted her head so she could see him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He said sweetly. It was the first time saying it.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled, pleased that she said it back. He was glad she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Their kissing deepened until there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Chandler mumbled against her lips.

Monica was now laying on top of him as they kissed. But there was another knock and Monica pulled away.

"Baby." Chandler wined.

Monica smiled at him and got up. "I just need to see who it is." She fixed her shirt and went to answer it. She gasped when she saw Penny on the other side, grabbing her stomach. "Penny are you ok?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "My parents are out on a date and I haven't been able to get a hold of them. I've been having contractions for a couple of hours now."

Monica rubbed her back. "Don't worry honey, we'll get you to the hospital."

On the way to the hospital, they finally got ahold of Penny's parents. They met them at the hospital. Monica and chandler waited in the waiting room. Penny's parents were in the room with her.

After a couple of hours, it was announced that she had a girl. They tried getting a hold of the adoptive parents but they weren't going to be back from vacation for a couple more days.

Monica pulled Chandler to the side. "What if the baby stayed with me until the birth parents came back?"

Chandler smiled at her. "If that's what you want then ok."

She nodded. "It's what I want."

Penny approved and that's what she did. She didn't want to see the baby so she wouldn't get attached.

Chandler even stayed over to help her until the parents arrived to take the baby. They named her Penny Monica Roberts.

Monica sighed once the baby was gone.

"Are you ok?" He asked and brought her into his arms.

She nodded. "Don't freak out but having that baby here for two days just makes me want one."

He smiled and still had his arms around her. "Nothing would make me happier then to have a baby with you. Not now though. It's too soon. But someday. After we are married. We can buy a house or have one built. Whichever you want. I don't care as long as I can raise our children with you in it."

She kissed his lips. "I love you so much."

He rubbed her back. "I love you too."


	5. Christmas

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Oh my goodness I just wrote this chapter and accidently closed word out without saving it. So now I need to start over.**

**I hope you like it..**

It was now Christmas. That morning everyone went over to Monica's and opened presents. Chandler pulled Monica over to the side.

"Merry Christmas Mon." He smiled with his arms around her.

She smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

That night Chandler came back over to Monica's. Not only did it look like Christmas but it smelled like it as well.

Chandler laughed. "Babe it looks like you were baking for the building."

She turned the oven off and turned around. "Well Penny was here. I was showing her how and then I got carried away. Try one." She picked up a chocolate chip cookie and fed him a bite."

He took a bite and licked a little chocolate from her fingers. "It taste great but I would like to put all this stuff away and go across the hall and just be with you in my bed for the night."

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11. She had been baking for hours. "Ok." She smiled.

He helped her clean everything up.

"One more thing though."He said once they were done. He pulled her under the mistletoe and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He whispered when they pulled away and he was looking into her eyes.

She touched his cheek. "I love you too."

He picked her up and carried her across the hall.

The next morning, Chandler was surprised to not find Monica in bed with him. He looked at the clock and it said 7. He got up and got dressed then went across the hall. She was putting her jacket on and she looked quite upset.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked lovingly.

She just shook her head and moved past him.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Rachel. He was concerned.

"Do you remember how you said you didn't want kids until the two of you were married?" She asked.

Chandler nodded.

"Well she thinks she could be pregnant and is worried you're going to mad and leave her." She said.

Chandler took a deep breath and pushed his hair back. "I wouldn't be mad. Where is she? Do you know?"

She nodded. "She wanted time to think. So she's walking in Central Park."

"Ok thanks." He rushed out of the door. He didn't have a jacket but he didn't care. He just needed to find his girlfriend.

**Sorry that it's so short. I just thought that was a good place to stop**

**What did you think? Please review**


	6. love you

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler ran down to central Park. He walked quickly around, hoping to catch her before she left. He smiled when he saw a woman walk up to man. She had a tiny baby that was no more than 2 months old. She kissed the man and the man took the baby and held him closely. If Monica was indeed pregnant, that could be them.

He walked some more until he finally found the love of his life. His girlfriend. She was sitting on a bench with tears still falling down her face. He smiled slightly, he had to go talk to her.

He slowly made his way to her. He knelt down in front of her and held her hands.

"Talk to me honey." He said gently.

She looked up from her lap and into her eyes. She smiled when he wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry but I think I might be pregnant." She looked down again. She didn't want to see his reaction.

He rubbed her arms and stood up. Then, he took her hands and helped her up. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Monica I love you and I know I said I didn't want a baby until we were married but if you are pregnant right now then I would still be happy. Regardless of when it happens, I want to raise kids with you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You mean it?"

He nodded and deeply kissed her. "What do you say we go home?"

She smiled. "I would like that."

They walked hand in hand back. They stopped in front of a drug store by the apartments.

"Do you want to get a test?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and gave his hand a light squeeze. "Yeah I do."

He smiled seeing how nervous she was. "I'll get it for you." He kissed her cheek, then he went inside to buy it.

Once he got it, they went upstairs and into her apartment. Rachel put her magazine down, when she saw the couple walk in.

"Oh good you made up." She smiled.

Chandler helped her take her jacket off. "Yes and thank you for telling me where she was."

Rachel walked over to them and patted his back. "It was no problem. I'll leave you two alone." She hugged them and left.

Monica went into the bathroom. She came out after a little while and sat the timer.

"We'll know in 3 minutes." She said.

He walked over to her and kissed her head.

They sat in silence as they waited for the timer to go off. Monica went into the bathroom to look at the result. She ran back out and hugged him. "It's negative."

He smiled. "That's great Mon. I mean, I would have been happy if it was positive but being married to you and trying to get pregnant is something that sounds incredible."

She nodded and put her arms around him. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
